From Different Worlds They Came…
by Maury Hime
Summary: Two different girls. Two different views. Two different worlds. Brought together by a simple thing…magic. Read and Review please!
1. Two Different Girls

Title: From Different Worlds They Came…

Author: Mo Kyousha

Summary: Two different girls. Two different views. Two different worlds. Brought together by a simple thing…magic.

~*~*~

            The night sky. The colors of white, red, orange, blue. All so hard to see unless you looked very closely. The patterns the stars made. The stories behind them. The asteroids and comets. Everything in the sky had its on story, even the vastness. The pure size of the sky. The infinity of it. The continuation. 

It all entranced the young eleven year old girl. She could sit all night and simply watch the stars go by. She could name every constellation and find every planet. Her dream was to be an astrometry professor or an astronaut one day. She doubted her dreams would never come true. Her grades alone would prove it.

"Dashing the hopes will never do." She said quietly to herself. She closed her eyes and opened her senses to everything around her. 

Elspeth Milburga was a small, quiet girl that enjoyed nature to its fullest. She had no need of name brand clothes or make up. She was content with her down to earth look. A simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her wavy brown hair braided and pulled back into two ponytails with a blue bandana pulled over them. She looked like a simple country girl. 

Though she wished she had a story to tell, like the stars. She wished to see things that one could only dream of seeing. A creation of a star, a supernova…something would make her unique and not the simple, quiet girl she was.

She opened her eyes and watched the sky with a childlike curiously. Her eyes roamed the sky looking for a comet or a shooting star. Her eyes were different from most others. They were a reddish brown that almost seemed to be pink in the sunlight. However her beautiful, alert eyes were hidden by a pair of blue half-rimmed glasses.

She slowly creped off the top of house and to her window. With a squeak, her window opened. She climbed through and jumped into her bed, still wearing her daily outfit minus the shoes. As she slowly closed her eyes she wondered what the next day would bring her.

~*~*~

            Someone else was also watching the sky that night but not just looking for the beauty in it. She was studying the sky was signs of what beheld in the future. If the worse was to come or if the beginning of a new age was to begin. Her sharp, silver blue eyes swept the sky without any luck. She frowned as she gave up and sat in her chair. She twirled a thin piece of wood in her left hand as she thought.

            "There has to be a reason…" She mumbled, absentmindedly waving the piece of wood around. Small blue sparks flew out from it without her notice. Her raven black hair flowed out all around her. The cool light of the moon struck the odd but natural blue strikes in her hair. She pulled her thick, black robe around her to keep herself warm as she continued to watch the night sky.

            The air around her seemed to buzz with a new excitement that she couldn't place. As she was trained, she stretched her senses and looked for the cause. No answer came. She tried again. The same result she had been receiving all night long. She finally completely gave up with a cold look and let her eyes close. She was only going to sleep for a moment but she drifted into a heavy slumber.

~*~*~  
  


A golden ray of sunlight snuck through the shades of Elspeth's room. It lit up piles of endless junk that lay scattered across the small space. It bounced off one of her braids, turning it almost a dark shade of red. Only a hand and a braid could be seen of the slumbering girl.

A shrill, piercing noise resounded throughout her bedroom, shattering the still peacefulness. 

Elspeth reached out and fumbled around her side table, looking for the alarm clock. Once she had a firm hold on it, she threw it across the room and pulled the covers back over her head. Now only one of her braid's stuck out of the covers.

"Lizzy!"

She groaned at the hearing of her nickname. Her door swung open and a small boy with honey colored hair ran across the ran and pounced on top of her.

Will pounding his small fists into her back, he chanted. "Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" Getting no reaction from his sister, he started jumping up and down on her.

Elspeth snaked out one of her hands and jumped the bouncing boy by his foot. With a yank, he tumbled down and off the bed. "Go back to bed, Tommy…"

"But…" His face crumbled and he started to sniffle. "It's my birthday!"

Elspeth had forgotten all about that. She rolled out of bed and picked up her six year old brother. "Okay…let's go downstairs…" She walked out of her small bedroom and into the main hall of her medium sized house.

Tommy climbed out of her hold and onto her shoulders. "Weeee! I'm King of the World!"

Elspeth sighed and walked into the kitchen/dining room. "Dad!" She walked into island in the middle of the kitchen. "Owww! Okay, Tommy, down." She said ditching her brother on the island.

"But Lizzy…" He gave her his best sad puppy pout.

She wasn't looking or listening him though. A big brown owl was sitting on her stove and her father had a frying pan and was ready to kill it. In it's beak it held a small envelope. It jumped off the counter and soared over to the stunned girl. With a small cry, it dropped the envelope and left.

Elspeth caught the letter and stared at it. "…Now, if this were an everyday occurrence I wouldn't be freak out…" She dropped the letter and ran over to her dad, dragging her little brother with her. "But this is not an everyday occurrence and I am FREAKED OUT!" She shrieked, hiding behind her dad.

"Now, now, Lizzy." Her dad patted her head and bent down to pick up the letter. "I'm sure it's just some sort of prank…" He handed the letter to Tommy. "Here. You can open it."

Tommy smiled happily. His small blue eyes glittered with happiness. He turned it over in his small hands and tried to pry the seal off the back of the letter. "Daddy! It won't open!" Sniffled the small child.

The big man swooped up his son and sat him on his shoulder. "Let me see it…" He took the letter from Tommy and tried to open it. "What the heck did they use to seal this?" He grabbed a cooking knife. "Well, I think force will have to be used for this sucker."

Elspeth shook her head and grabbed the letter from the two. "If I didn't know you were son and father, I would swear you could be brothers." She mumbled under her breath. Her father and brother acted so much alike and looked basically the same. Elspeth stuck out like a sore thumb between them. 

Her brother, although only six, was built like their father from all the sports they did year around. They both had honey colored hair that fell gracefully around their face no matter how they did it. Giving them angel like expressions most of the time. Their blue eyes showed brightness and mischievousness. They looked like brothers too, since Elspeth's dad looked like he was sixteen though he truthfully was twenty-nine. 

Elspeth opened the letter slowly with her small, thin fingers, trying not to destroy the envelope too much. She pulled out a piece of paper that had the same seal on it that held shut the envelope. She unrolled it and read it.

_Miss Milburga, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_            Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Dad…you may want to read this." She handed the letter to her dad. "What's it mean?"

His mouth was set in a thin line as he read the paper. "It's a hoax. Ignore Lizzy." He shoved the letter back to his daughter. "Now, come. It's time for your brother's birthday party." He walked out of the kitchen with Tommy still perched on his shoulder.

Elspeth didn't leave though. She continued to stare at the letter and the envelope it arrived it. _'What does this mean…Could it true that I'm…'_ She shook her head. "Dwelling on fantasy will never do." She said brightly to herself. She stuffed the letter into the pockets of her robe and off after her dad.

~*~*~

            "Cilla! Cilla dear!" 

            The dark haired girl shifted in her chair. She opened one eye then sat up. "…I slept through the whole night when there was work to be done…" She mumbled shaking her head.

            The door to her room opened and stout, little woman walked in. "Cilla dear, did you pull another one of your all nighter's again?" She picked up discarded clothes off the floor and threw them into the girl's hamper.

The girl winced and stood up to stretch. She was a tall eleven year old. Taller then most. Also by far smarter then them all. Her dark hair swirled around her. "Sorry…" She mumbled.  
            The older woman looked around the room. Her face became red and placed on a scolding look. "Priscilla Ethelinda! How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your clothes off the floor!" The stout woman pulled out a thin piece of dark wood and waved it in the air. Immediately the room changed from a messy pit into a decent, clean room.

Cilla winced when her mom said her full name minus the middle one. "I'm sorry, Mum…I forgot…" She yawned and plopped down on her bed. "Is Dad home?"

The stout woman smiled down at her only child. "Yes, he's downstairs drinking his coffee. If you want to check with him before he leaves, you best hurry." With that, she walked out of the room. The hamper following her nimbly.

Cilla watched her mom leave with her cold, impassionate eyes. In silence she rose off her bed and glided across the room. She was frustrated about what was going on. Her father would know. She was sure of it.

She slid down the hall then down the stairs. Quietly making her way to the kitchen. She spotted her father and hung to the wall. With a pounce with she surprised her father.

The big man whirled around with Cilla hanging off his neck. "Cilla!" He shouted wrapping one of his large hands around his daughter's waist. He gently pulled her off his neck. "How many times do I have to tell you!?" He shouted her but Cilla knew he wasn't mad. A glint of happiness gleamed in his dark eyes. He sat her down in the chair across from his.

"Father…" She mumbled looking at her hands. She was never sure how to talk to her father about these things. She had a sixth sense about the future and people. Her father nor mother had that gift. She also looked out of place with her family.

Her mother was stout little lady with a matted head of golden brown curls. She the eyes of a hawk that watched everything with intelligence. They also tended to change to blue when she was mad and green when she happy. Otherwise they were just a mix of the two colors.

Her father though had longish strawberry hair and dark brown eyes. Though he was young he had seen many things before his time. He was wise and extraordinary smart. He worked of the Ministry of Magic in England in the Dark Arts department. He was actually head of that. 

Cilla had dark hair with unnatural but natural blue highlights. Her eyes were beyond her time too. The silver blue eyes gleamed with the intelligence of someone five times her age. And she knew it. She knew she was different and she was going to use to her advantage to get by in life.

"Cilla?" Her father asked while sipping his coffee. "Is something wrong?"

She folded and unfolded her hands. She went through her mind what to say to her father. "You see I've had this feeling…that something big will happen. That may even change the course of history!" She blurted out in a hurry.

Her father just stirred his coffee. A thoughtful look was on his face. "Well…err…I have some good news." He handed his daughter an envelope. "I believe someone has been accepted to Hogwarts." He beamed at his daughter forgetting her feeling that something was going to happen.

Cilla looked at the letter with disgust. "Do I have to go to that place?" She shook her head. "I'm smarter then probably all the people there! I really don't see the point of going." She flicked some of hair behind her.

Her father just shook his head. Her mother was the one that came up with the response. "Cilla dear, you really most go. You'll meet witches your own age and then maybe you'll feel that you're more accepted."

Cilla slammed her fist on the table. She startled both her parents with her bout of anger. "I don't care! I am not going! They're all just of a bunch of idiots!" She stood up and left the room mumbling, "There's probably those stupid half breeds and worse…Mudbloods." She murmured with disgust. "There's no way, even if Hell freezes over, am I going to that forsaken school." She stumped up the stairs and into her room.

Stripping her night robe, she threw on her daily set of clothes. A silver sweater vest over a navy blue long sleeved shirt was her first clothes arrangements. Then she put on a black skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. After a bit of looking and searching she found her white running shoes and her favorite pair of black thick socks. Over it all went her starry witch's robe. It was dark navy blue that twinkled with all the constellations in the universe. After she had on her clothes, she picked up her favorite book, Potions: Death and Beyond, and settled down in her chair for a long day of reading.

~*~*~  
  
A/n: And it's done….


	2. A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 2

A Chance of a Lifetime

~*~*~

A/n: Whoa! Looky! I actually got reviews! Thankies Thankies Thankies! I hope I don't disappoint you with my story!   
This is a little long, by the way. Sorry!  
Next chapter…The Train. Hehehehe. 

~*~*~

                The days of the summer slowly dwindled away. June had come and gone and July was now almost over. The sky was clear and bright. Not a drop of rain or a cloud was in sight. It was wonderful day to be outside and just laugh and play. Which was exactly what Elspeth Milburga and her little brother, Tommy, were doing.

                "Tommy! Over here!" Elspeth shouted from across a field dotted with colors. She was standing on top of a small hill. She smiled happily as she surveyed the scenery around her. Gentle rolling hills dotted with huge, old trees. Small golden valleys with knee high grass. She loved the undisturbed country side. Feeling at peace, she laid down on the grass and shut her eyes.

                "Lizzy!" Tommy yelled jumping onto her stomach. His honey colored hair created a halo around his face in the sunlight. Thankfully he was light enough not to hurt Elspeth when he landed on her.

                Elspeth cracked open an eye. "There you are." She sat up, pushing Tommy off her stomach. He crawled into her lap and looked up at her. She smiled down at the little six year old. Then she pointed across the hill and to a small house in the distance. "Look over there. What do you see?"

                He squinted then jumped up. "It's our house! Wow!" Then he looked around with curiosity to see what else there was. "You can see the world from here!"

                Elspeth smiled. "Yeah." She adjusted her bandana back to its original position on her head. As she watched the sky as the clouds rolled by her mind wandered. It went to her father then to the letter. To the mysterious school called Hogwarts. She had looked it up on the Internet but had received no information about it. She continued to sit on the warm ground as her mind wandered. She snapped out her reverie when heard a scream. 

                She blinked and looked around. "TOMMY!" She shouted scrambling to her feet and dashing down the hill. She slid and fell. The back of her hand scrapped across a sharp rock. The crimson liquid dripped into the soil. 

She took no notice of the pain and got back on her feet. "TOMMY!" She yelled frantically. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She stumbled over a tree root. Hissing in pain, she kept moving on.

She continued her search for her brother 'till the sky was starting to turn into night. She climbed up a steep hill and gazed across the open field that led to the forest. She took a step forward and skidded on a smooth rock. The momentum sent her tumbling down the hill.

She fell through bushes and tall grass. The only thing that stopped her from tumbling over the small overlook was a burly, old oak. Her back slammed into the tree as her head was cut by a knotted root.

The first star of the evening began to appear in the purple twilight. The clouds were painted with colors of autumn. A bluebird quietly sang her sad song in a tree nearby. It lifted to the sky and to the evening star.

Elspeth lay at the foot of the tree. Her head was resting on the root that had cut her earlier. Her bandana lay a few feet away. Undamaged by the blood on her forehead. Her unfocused eyes stared at the setting sun. The sharp sting of pain was no more then a pinprick to her broken body. She felt as she was drifting into the evening sky instead of laying on her side in the mud.

"Lizzy!"

She blinked tiredly. Her rosy brown eyes were unseeing to the voice that called for her. She was tired but she had to find her brother. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment's rest. The pain was silently creeping upon her.

Though she knew she couldn't rest. She had to get up again and find her brother. Her only problem was that her strength had left her. She was numb all other with tiny pinpricks of feeling in certain places. Sleep would be good thing right? It would help her regain her strength.

"Lizzy!"

The voice called again…but who's? Elspeth tried to open her eyes but something held them shut against her weary will. She tried to struggle against the darkness that dawned on her. She wouldn't let herself be drawn into its deadly glory. 

"Lizzy!"

The voice sounded closer. It sounded familiar too… The blankness continued to bury her, to wrap its bittersweet arms around her. But something shone brightly in the darkness. A splash of silver with a tint of blue shimmered with strength.

Elspeth tried to reach for the light. To raise her hand and defeat her injuries that held her down. There was someone calling to her. She just had to reach it...She just had to…

~*~*~

                "Lizzy!" Cried Tommy. He wrapped his grubby little arms around his sister's cold body. A gentle hand of a stranger rested on his shoulder.

                The stranger was a tall young man that was maybe in his early teens. He was dressed oddly. He wore a robe of silver-blue. A cord of blue was tied around his waist and his hood covered his face. A wisp of silver blew out from under his hood. He brushed it back as he watched the younger boy. 

                "Lizzy!" Sobbed Tommy. His wails reaching the tops of the trees and beyond to the stars.

                A pang of sadness moved the older boy's heart. He knew it was hopeless. That the young girl was gone from this world. That only a miracle could bring back one so lost. But something about the two siblings moved forgotten emotions within him.

                He knelt down next to the still body of Elspeth. He kept his left hand on Tommy's shoulder and placed his other on the girl's shoulder. In a smooth, almost unnatural voice, he wisphered words on the wind.

                "Rlu skas."

                The words seemed to linger in the dry summer air. They floated to the branches of the trees then to clouds. Slowly they made their way to the stars above. The last syllable of the last word soon silenced. In the dusk of the night, the older boy's roves shimmered brightly. 

                Tommy took no notice of the strange happens around him. His little head was buried into his sister's chest. He silently kept murmuring her name. A cold, bloody hand wrapped around his waist.

                "Tommy…" The word escaped dryly from the form of Elspeth.

                He looked up and at her face. Their eyes met. Both showing an equal amount of happiness. Tommy let out a cry of relief and clung to his sister. "Lizzy…I was scared!" He cried into her hair.

                Elspeth pulled herself up and leaned against the tree. She cradled her brother lovingly. "Shh…it's okay little one. I'm okay." She looked up and saw the stranger. "Who are you?" She wisphered awed by his presence. There was something about him that seemed familiar to her.

                He smiled at her. "That's nothing of importance." He gently slid his arm around her waist and lifted her up. He held Tommy and Elspeth in his strong arms. "It's all right. Just close your eyes and rest."

                Tommy tucked his head under Elspeth's and wrapped his arms around her neck. She in turn held him firmly. The gentle words of the stranger made their eyes strangely heavy and they were asleep just as he began walking towards their house.

~*~*~

                Cilla paced around her room impatiently. Her parents told her to pack because she had choice but to go to Hogwarts. "I know everything that they could even teach at that school…why do I have to go?" She snarled as she waved her wand. Clothes, books, and other possessions proceeded their way into her trunk. She sat on her bed, crossed legged. "This is so damn stupid!"

                A knock came on her door. "Cilla?" Her father called.

                She sighed. "Come in."

                Her father stepped in, running his hand through his hair. "I know you don't want to go to Hogwarts,"

                Cilla snapped. "Then why am I going?!"

                "Hold your tongue!" His eyes flashed with anger and his tone of voice was forceful. "You are going there to learn how to interact with people your own age."

                "Like they'd even want to talk to me…" She sighed.

                Her father crossed the room and sat next to her. "What's that mean, Cil?"

                She just sighed and leaned against her father. "You've seen your friend's children. How they react around me." She looked into his eyes. "They're terrified of me."

                "I know…but maybe things will be different at Hogwarts. That's why your mother and I want you to go." He replied as he pulled out a parcel from his large pocket. "I bought you something in Diagon Ally…" He gently laid the package in his daughter's lap.

                "Hmm…" Cilla carefully unwrapped the square parcel. She blinked as she took out a cage with a black snake in it. "Whoa…a snake?"

                He shrugged. "I know you've been wanting some sort of pet but Hogwarts only allows cats, frogs, and owls. You hate cats…you'd probably dissect the frog, and we have enough owls around this house anyways. You're probably sick of them."

                She paid no attention to her father as she carefully opened the cage. "I wonder what I will call you…" She blinked. _'Now if I  could only bring one  those three pets, why did he buy me a snake?'_ She shrugged and looked at the cage.

                _"How about Vitusss…" _The snake hissed snaking its way out of the cage.

                Cilla blinked. "Did you say something Dad?"

                "Not a thing…" He replied getting up to leave. "I expect to see downstairs tomorrow morning at Eight o'clock sharp." He left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

                Cilla turned back to the snake. "Now…I know that Parselmouths sure aren't common…and I know I'm not one…" She poked the snake.

                _"Now sssstop that." _He hissed pleasantly. _"Yes, you are a Parsssselmouth otherwise how would you undersssstand me…"_

                Cilla leaned back into her bed. "I've been reading too much…" 

The snake slithered up her leg. He settled on her chest and watched her with gold rimmed eyes. _"You don't trussst my judgment?"_

She groaned. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can speak Parseltongue…Harry Potter can…I most certainly can NOT." She half snarled picking up the snake. She ran a finger along the single red strip down his back. "Hmmm…you're pretty cute for a reptile." 

_"I sssupossse that'ssss a compliment." _He hissed curling around her wrist. He was maybe a foot long at the most.

"Stop holding out your 's's would you! It's almost impossible to understand you." Cilla mumbled now rubbing the small head of the snake.

_"You underssstand me…You are a Parsssselmouth." _He inquired again, clearly enjoying being petted.

"Why am I cursed with yet another gift…" She mumbled, her voice thick with sarcasm. She carefully set down the snake. "I feel so lucky…What'd you say your name was?" She asked glancing at the snake.

_"Vitusss."_ He replied coiling around her ankle. _"And you are?"_

"Cilla…Priscilla Ethelinda." She replied leaning back on her bed again. She closed her eyes. _'This is going to be one interesting trip…'_ Without her notice she started to drift to sleep. Her last sleep at her home before she ventured into a different world.

~*~*~

                Elspeth opened her sore eyes. "Tommy?" She wisphered hoarsely.  "Dad?"

                The larger of the honey haired men smoothing his daughter's curls. "I'm right here, baby…" The littler one clung to his father's leg as he watched his sister.

                Elspeth smiled and opened her eyes. She was in her room. Everything was the same. Then the dream came back to her. _'The silver haired man…who was he…'_ Her eyes unfocused as she saw his face.

                Tommy pulled on her loose hair. "Where your braids?" 

                Elspeth blinked out her reverie. "Wha?" 

                "You had your hair braided before…where's your bandana?!" Tommy asked looking around the room. He pulled again on his sister's hair.

                "Ow! Okay!" She gently pulled away her hair from him. It was loose…she hardly ever had it unbraided. "Now this is odd…" She mumbled softly.

                Her father looked down at her with troubled eyes. "Liz…there's something I need to tell you."

                She looked into her father's big brown eyes. They were troubled. Why hadn't she caught this before? "Yes?"

                "Umm…well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a person downstairs…from that school." He looked away and out the window.

                _'School? Hogwarts?'_ Elspeth thought. That didn't make sense. It was supposed to be a joke right? 

                At that moment the door of her room opened. "Miss Milburga?" Asked a soft voice walking into the room. A middle aged man with silver brown hair walked into the room. "I'm sorry, sir, for intruding."

                The big man stammered, "It's all right. After everything you've done." He backed away from him as if he had a plague.

                The man smiled kindly at Elspeth. His ragged brown robes stopped right at his ankles and showed a pair of brown boots. Why Elspeth noticed this, she didn't know. "My name is Remus Lupin. Are you Miss Elspeth Milburga?"

                Elspeth nodded and sat up. It was then she noticed she was wearing her Star Wars pajamas. She blushed and wrapped her blanket around her. 

                Remus Lupin laughed. "I am a professor from Hogwarts. I was sent to see if you still wished to come to Hogwarts."

                Elspeth looked at him with disbelief. How had he known she wanted to go? "Ummm…"

                Remus smiled. "How did I know?" He shrugged. "My superiors told me all I needed to know. I didn't ask questions." He turned to her father. "Mr. Milburga I know this all may seem odd to you…"

                The big man sighed and sat down in a chair by the window. "I knew something was different with her from the beginning…" He looked at his daughter and smiled sadly. 

                Elspeth blinked. "What?"

                Remus smiled. "Your mother had the blood of witch in her line but it was dormant throughout her short life. Sometimes it skips a generation or two. Do you remember your great-grandmother from your mother's side?" 

                Elspeth nodded. Her great-grandmother had died when she was eight but when she was alive, Elspeth practically lived at her house. "Yes…I do. I used to go there a lot."

                "Do you remember anything odd?"

                Elspeth thought back. There were some odd things…like when her great-grandma would be there one moment but when Elspeth would turn around she was gone. Or when her great-grandma would talk to her cats. Or her closest full with the funny clothes in it… Elspeth gasped. 

                Remus smiled. "So you see, hmm?"

                "What about my grandma and my mom?" Elspeth asked.

                The man smiled and began to explain her history. "Your great-grandma married a muggle. A non magical human. They only had one child, your grandma. She was born without the powers. When your great-grandma had figured this out, she kept it a secret from her child what she was. When your grandma was married to a muggle, your bloodline became even less magical. Even though your grandma didn't have the powers, didn't mean that the gene was in there."

                "You mean genetics are mixed with this?" Elspeth asked. She knew about theory of genetics and how it worked. Personally, she found it annoying.

                "From the information we have gathered, we say so." Remus nodded. "Your grandma also had only one child, your mother. Again your great-grandma saw no powers and the secret was kept. Your mother married your father," He gestured to the large honey haired man. "Then you were born. Your great-grandma saw the power the first time you visited." He pulled out a stack of papers. "Everything is here. About the first magic you preformed. About the things you learned at her house. Though you may not remember it."

                Elspeth just stared at him. "I don't understand…"

                "You may not now but you have one of the most powerful bloodlines running through your veins. Now here's a nice twist for you. You father also has a dormant magic gene from his family." Remus smiled at the surprised expression on his face. "Yes, you. Have you noticed anything odd about your grandfather, uncle, and brother?"

                "Your…you…" The big man's eyes seemed to stand out from his head. 

                "Confusion isn't it?" Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry about this heavy burden on you. But if your daughter is not trained her powers may get out of control and could attract unfriendly forces." He said to her father.

                Elspeth squeaked. "Powers? Me? Unfriendly forces!?" She wasn't afraid. This was her dream! She could be a hero! Be someone that stood out among the crowd!

                Remus turned back to her. "I need you to agree to go to Hogwarts for the train lives tomorrow. I will take you if that's all right with your father." He glanced over to the big man.

                Elspeth looked at him with pleading eyes. "C'mon…" She mumbled under her breath. "Say yes…"

                Her father looked at her sadly. "I guess it's time for you to grow up…and become your own person." He rose from his chair and crossed the room. "Sir, what about the books she needs?"

                Remus smiled kindly. "May I take her to Diagon Alley?" 

                "Where's that?" Asked the large man, drawing to his full height.

                Remus looked up and replied, "Underground London."

                "Hmm…" He narrowed his eyes. "Let me come and my son too."

                The professor just nodded. "As you wish." He turned to Elspeth. "I'll be in the kitchen. Tell me when you are ready, Elspeth." He turned on his heel and left the room.

                Elspeth jumped out of her bed and pushed the other boys out of her room. "Out! Out! I need to get dressed!" Once they were out, she threw off her PJ's and grabbed a pair a jeans and a white shirt. She quickly brushed out her tangled hair and braided it. Grabbing a blue bandana, she tied it over her braids. "Hmm…I look the same. I guess that's good…" She looked at the window, the dream became a bit more real. "Did I really…die…" She wisphered stumbling over the word. She went cold. "No…" She rubbed her arms trying to regain warmth. "No…" She slipped on her sandals and bolted out of the room.

                She stumbled into the kitchen. Her face was as white a sheet.

                Her father looked at her in alarm. "Are you all right?" He looked at the wizard sipping tea at his table. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

                Elspeth shook her head. Her braids slapped her a bit in the neck. "No. I want to go."

                Remus smiled. "Wonderful." He pulled out a small bag of powder. "Floo powder…not really a pleasant way to travel but it's only way for now." He walked over to the old fireplace in the kitchen. "Old house?"

                The big man nodded. "It's been in my family for countless of generations. As you can see though we've added modern touches and additions to fit are needs."

                Remus patted the crumbling fireplace. "This fireplace has seen a lot…you can especially tell by the Floo powder on the wall." He chuckled to himself. 

                Elspeth stumbled over to the fireplace and looked around in it. She could walk straight under the arc and lay down flat without hitting her head. "Hmm…"

                "You better get out of there. I'm going to start a fire." Remus gently pulled Elspeth back out of the fireplace. With a words and a wave of his wand, a cheerful orange fire burned.

                Tommy walked over and clung to his sister's pants. "Fire…Oooo…." His eyes widened as his mischievous mind worked.

                She laughed and played with his honey colored hair. "Don't go burning down the house you little munchkin." 

                Remus laughed. His eyes twinkled with a memory from his past. "He reminds me of a few of my friends." He ruffled the young boy's hair. "We're going to have to pair up with this. Mr. Milburga," He turned to the big man. "Would rather go with me or your daughter?"

                "You." He stated softly.

                "Then we are last." He turned to Elspeth. "Hold on your hand." She did so and he put in her hand a handful of Floo powder. "Go to the fire, throw this into it, then yell 'Diagon Alley!' Okay?"

                Elspeth nodded and grabbed her brother's hand with her free hand. "Okay!" She said chipper. She walked over to the fire and threw the Floo powder into it. It blazed up a greenish color. "DIAGON ALLEY!" She shouted and jumped in with her brother at her side.

                The rush of the flow through space was exhilarating. Elspeth looked about her and saw doors to other places. People coming and going from one place to another. It amazed her. Though it ended all too fast. She was in a bookstore. "Hmm, that was fun."

                Tommy clutched her hand as he strained to get near a book. "Read! Read!" He started to drag her towards the book.

                She laughed and let her brother drag her over. "What is it, twit?"

                He looked at the title. "Uhh…curr…curses and…hixes." 

                Elspeth shook her head. "Curses and hexes." She smiled as her brother examined the book. He was really into reading anything about magic even though he was only six. "Hehe, you're destined to be a great fantasy writer, little one." Then she added mentally, _'That or a wizard…'_

                Remus tapped her on the shoulder. "I believe if you wish to buy anything, you'll need money."

                Elspeth looked at him and her father. "Uhhh….dad?"

                Her dad looked to Remus. "Sir?"

                Remus laughed. "Ah, I see. We have to go to the bank. It won't take long." He gently pulled Tommy away from a book called _'Potions: Deadliest of the Magics'_. 

                Elspeth grasped Tommy's hand as Remus led them to the street. Her jaw dropped in amazement. She looked at everything at once. Wands, books, spell components, broomsticks…it was just like in the books she read! More or less. "Awesome…" She mumbled with a silly grin on her face.

                Remus patted her shoulder. "It is, isn't?" He turned to the big man behind him. "What do you think, Mr. Milburga?"

                The big man ran his hand through his hair. "Wow…this is incredible. I thought it was only story that my grandfather would tell me."

                Remus smiled softly. "Yes…a story…" His dark eyes flashed with something like regret.

                Elspeth tugged on his robes. "Are you all right?"

                The thin man patted her on the head. "Don't worry about me. Now let's get to Gringotts." He led them down the crowded road towards a big, white building. 

                "Hmm…" Elspeth kept a tight hold on her brother's hand. She looked over to a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "Okay…those scare me." She looked across the street and saw a family of tall, red heads arguing over ice cream. "Hmm…odd folk." 

                "Hello Professor Lupin!" Shouted the tallest of  the pack. He stumbled over and looked down at Elspeth. "On that Hogwarts business again?"

                Remus smiled kindly at the tall boy. "Yes, Ron. How's the job?"

                "Boring…I can't believe my dad suckered me into a job in the Muggle Studies department." He smiled warmly at Elspeth. "First time in Diagon Alley?"

                She nodded and slightly glared at him. "It is…who are you?"

                "Ron Weasley." He smiled and handed her a Chocolate Frog. "Good luck at Hogwarts. Have fun!" He turned to Remus. "See you around. I have to stop my brothers from killing each other a gallon of chocolate ice cream." He as he walked he pulled out his wand to perform a few hexes on the twins.

                "Charlie Weasley has a daughter entering Hogwarts this year." Informed Remus to Elspeth as they made their way to the bank. "That's Ron's oldest brother, by the way."

                "Who?" Elspeth asked, becoming rather confused about the whole thing.

                "Charlie."

                "Oh…" She mumbled in reply. She looked at the great white building they approach. "Wow…marble?" She wondered out loud as she touched a column. 

                Remus walked steady to an open goblin at a desk, "Excuse me, sir." He said softly. Elspeth watched the goblin with great interest. He was short and a little nasty looking, but he looked friendly enough to her.

                "Yes?" He glanced up from his book work.

                The wizard laid down a key marked '200'. "I need to get into Miss Milburga's vault please."

                The goblin picked up the key and examined it. "Hmm…this belonged to Cecile Lindelson, I do believe." He peered over his half moon glasses. "Miss Elspeth Milburga may I presume?" 

                Elspeth just nodded.

                "Wonderful. Your grandma left something very special for you in this vault." He jumped off his chair. He was about the same height as Tommy. He looked at him from head to foot. "Hmm…I expect I'll be seeing you in a few years, Thomas."

                Tommy looked at him then poked him in the nose. "Are you a dwarf?"

                The goblin laughed and shook his head. His long ears flapped against his head. "No, no, my dear boy. I am a goblin. Gimli they call me here."

                Elspeth snorted with laughter.

                "Liz!" Hissed her father, pushing her a bit in the shoulder.

                "I'm sorry, Gimli." She burst out into another fit of giggles. "But that name is the name of a dwarf-"

                "- in the series 'Lord of the Rings." He smiled good-naturally. "Yes, I know. I've read the books myself, I'll have you know." He chuckled. "Maybe I should start calling myself a dwarf, hm?" He ruffled Tommy's hair. "Shall we be on our way?"

                Remus smiled and mumbled to Elspeth's father. "Gimli truly is a character. A livewire compared to his co-workers." He glanced around and noticed the other goblins glaring at Gimli. He shook his head and sighed. "Just like humans…"

                Gimli took them to a track and pulled out a whistle. A cart came speeding down in a hurry. "Got to love these things. Now I advise you keep your head, arms, and legs in the vehicle at all times while it's moving." He climbed in and sat at the head of the cart.

                "Is this like a roller coaster?" Elspeth asked climbing in after Gimli. Tommy followed then their dad. Last but not least was Remus in the back.

                "Oh, you could say that." Gimli said with a secret smile. He blew on his whistle and off they went.

                After many, many twist and turns they finally stopped.

                Elspeth stumbled out of the cart and fell flat on her butt. "Waaay…waaay…too much like a roller coaster." She blinked and sat down on the ground. She looked up at the dark vault. 

                Gimli looked down at her. "It truly is a ride the first time about. I'm sure you'll get used to it." He pulled out the key and gently inserted it into the keyhole. "Stand back. It may be a bit…stale in there." The great door slide open as a blue mist seeped out.

                Tommy coughed. "Stale…moldy air…" He clung to his sister leg as their father observed from the safe distance of inside the cart.

                The goblin laughed. "Horrible isn't it? This vault hasn't been opened in years!" He started forward but no one was following him. He turned back around and shook his ugly head. "Now, come on you two." They followed him into the big room.

                Tommy blinked. "Shiny bright!"

                Liz laughed. "Got that right, little one." The room was littered with little gold, silver, and bronze pieces all over. Jewels lay off to one side along with some clothes and boxes. "What's in those?"

                Gimli smiled. "You can only open one box a year. There are seven them, one for each year at Hogwarts." He swept his hand across the room. "All of this belongs to you."

                "Me?" Liz squeaked.

                "Yes, you." Gimli peered at her. "Make sure you use it wisely. Bad things can happen when you let your power get out of hand."

                Liz nodded. "I know…I'll be careful."

                Gimli nodded to Remus, who was leaning against the cart. "I suppose you'll be her supervisor?" 

                Remus rubbed the back of his beck and laughed. "Cecile and Professor Dumbledor kinda wormed me into somehow."

                Gimli nodded. "Dynamitic duo those two have always been." He looked back to Liz. "Go on, pick a box and grab some of the gold, silver, and bronze coins. I'm sure you want to get going." 

                Liz nodded and scurried about, collecting the coins. Tommy followed her until they reach the boxes. He stood at a distance and eyed them warily.

                "Which one…" Liz mumbled looking at them all. Some were small, others were big. One practically small one caught her eye. She reached down and plucked it off a large wooden chest. She examined the little thing carefully. It was plain but had a simple design of a badger running on the lid. She opened it carefully. "Wow…" She pulled out a small ring and necklace. Underneath the two articles of jewelry was a note.

                _'Little Elspeth; _

If you are reading this now, I believe it is time for you to start your career as a little witch at Hogwarts. Don't be afraid. It's all rather simple at first. You never could resist the lesser, smaller things could you? The ring belonged to your great, way too many greats grandmother. You'll come to understand it's meaning in time. They necklace was your mother's. Keep care of them and appreciate them. I'll always be with you. See you in another year!

_With my love and magic,_

                Grandma Lindelson 

                "Grandma…" Liz wisphered looking at the letter. She stuffed the letter into her pocket and put on the necklace and ring. She turned and smiled to Remus, Gimli, and Tommy. "I'm ready. Are we going?"

                Remus nodded. "Hop along now, we have a long way to go." 

                Elspeth nodded and looked into the vault one last time as she left it. Then she turned to the cart and smiled happily. "Another ride on the roller coaster."

                Gimli laughed. "That it is…that it is." The ride was less exciting as they went back but still as much fun. As Mr. Milburga, Elspeth, Tommy, and Remus left Gimli waved good-bye carefully from on top of the steps of Gringotts. "Now there goes someone who's going to have an impact on this boring world." He nodded to himself, smiling from ear to ear. Back into Gringotts he wandered. Things were going to happen. Things that people really don't have the time to appreciate.

~*~*~  
  
A/n: Don't worry. I'll give you details about Elspeth shopping in the next chapter (like her little wand experience). This should be around say July 30th or so. So the next chapter will cover the month of August and the little happenings with that.  
  
Am I doing all right?


End file.
